Modern Messenger
by Nik Van Fresces
Summary: A sneak peek to our favorite musicians when they knew about the modern technology, especially when it comes to the word love. Inspired by another fiction like this so I decided to write this kind of story !
1. Under Your Cover

**Yapari~! Another story from me~! ^0^b **

**I'm not assuring everyone, especially you, that this story is nice to read but as I always say, I hope that you would enjoy reading it ^_^**

**I do not own La Corda D'Oro but I do own this story ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Kahoko's POV<strong>

It was past 6 in the evening when we were still in the practice room. I tried to look at my watch and I secretly pouted. I want to use my newly bought laptop to check out the popular chat room named `Yahoo!Messenger`. Mio and Nao asked me to sign up there, so I would.

"This is for now. It's getting dark and late." my mentor, no, probably my tea- scratch that. Okay...just Tsukimori-kun, said as he packed his things. It was a big relief to me that our lesson went well. Not to mention that it was finally over. I played a few mistakes but I managed to correct it.

"Sure! Thank you so much Tsukimori-kun!" I bid my goodbye to him. I was about to leave the practice room when he suddenly stopped me.

"I will walk you home." he clearly and straightly said. I blushed at first but when I was about to open my mouth, he gave me a just-yes-or-no look. And there you guys have it, I absentmindedly said.

"Yes!" with a combination of my smile.

I don't know whether it was my eyes or my imagination made me realized that I saw Tsukimori-kun smiled. Whether he did or not, I was happy to say that this violin prodigy will walk an average girl like me home. It was like the end of the world if I imagined far beyond from that- take it off your mind, it was the author who typed that.

**Len's POV**

I didn't realize that it was already past 6 in the evening. I saw Hino looked at her wristwatch so I decided to finished our practice. I didn't know why I asked to walk her home.

Suddenly, she said `yes`. That made my nerves sent a message to my brain to make me smile. Smile a little bit.

One thing for sure, if something awkward happened while we were walking, I will instantly blame my reflexes.

* * *

><p>We were walking silently. Great, I swore to myself that the next time I would ask her, I should probably have read a book about socializing with your- never mind.<p>

I was about to open my mouth when someone shouted our names. It was Hihara-sempai. We both turned our backs, just to find out that he was with other concourse participants.

What you see is what you saw. Lately, I was walking with Hino. Now, I find myself sitting beside her and in front of others. Who could resist to your-soon-to-be girl dragging you forcely to join her so called friends? No one in this world would.

All of them ordered cakes while I just ordered a cup of coffee. They were chattering so lively. I was not paying attention to them since I was only paying attention to the girl beside me. My ears served us my eyes to watched and listened to every words and actions that she made.

"Hey guys! Do you know the popular chat room site?" our sugar craver sempai asked. "I just made an account there but I find it irksome if you don't have any known chat mates." he added.

Our blond-haired kouhai joined the conversation. "I…know…it…I…have…chatted…Shouko…there…since…last…two…weeks…"

Everyone stared at the said girl. She cringed after they, note, they, stared at her. "Y-yeah and I-I believe that T-tsuchiura and Y-Yunoki-sepai have t-their accounts there t-too." she completely stated.

"It's settled then! Why not add ourselves there?" the plants versus zombies most popular and known monster replied.

Another family of yellows-haired joined them. "How about you Hino-san? Do you have one?" I would rather prefer to say he joined them just to ask my-love-of-my-life-soon if she have an account there. Nonsense.

They all looked at her, including me, who just moved the corner of my eyes to her. "Well, I will make one!" she happily exclaimed.

"Sure, no problem at all if we need to wait." another reply from the football freaking monster tree. Finally, Yunoki-sempai spoke.

"Does Tsukimori have an account there?" how I wish that he just didn't open his mouth and curved his lips. Just looked what he has done…they were now all looking at the one and only statue-me. I finished my coffee first before I replied confidently.

"Since two months." this three syllables and three word sentence silenced them. Let me add another three words; shocked, stunned, and dumbfounded.

"Who would expect that the one of a kind anti-socialize ice prince of cubes has an account there?" the tall, dark, and ugly babbling wooden monster said directly to me.

I narrowed my eyes to him. "And who would have thought that a freaking monster tree could type and talk?" it was not enough to shot him but I made him embarrassed. It was obvious when everyone giggled and smiled.

"Ah, enough! I will just take your email address!" Hihara-sempai said to us. After he got all our email addresses, we all left the café.

**Kahoko's POV**

We were now at the outside of the café. Everyone bid their goodbyes to me. I was about to walk when a drop of water poured and continued to poured. Great, this is the second time that I was stopped in walking back to my home. I didn't bring my umbrella because this morning, the weather was fine and it was said in the television that there would be no distribution of rain today. I promised myself that I would not rely on those weather reports from now on.

I was about to step out on the rain when I heard a cold voice.

**Normal POV**

"Didn't I tell you that I will walk you home?" Len straightforwardly said to Kahoko. He was holding an umbrella good for two.

She smiled to him and nodded. She hurriedly went under his umbrella.

"You will ask me to join you so I already hopped in." she happily said before holding the umbrella.

He sighed. Not because of her answer or her hopping in action but the fact that she was holding the umbrella.

She looked at his facade face. "I'll hold the umbrella. Don't worry about it!" she then said to him.

For the second time, he sighed again. "No, I will." he then grabbed the umbrella from her. "My parents raised me to be a gentleman." _Not a gentle dog_ he added to himself. She sighed in defeat.

While walking, he noticed her looking at him. "What now?" a monotone interrogative statement from him up to her. She just smiled to him.

"Tsukimori-kun is tall too like others!" she said. He raised a brow to her.

"You're just small Hino." he sternly replied, looking at her.

She giggled and asked. "Is that a compliment?"

He curved his lips a bit. "Maybe."

Suddenly, it stopped raining. Len then fixed his umbrella. Not too long, they stopped in her residence. "This is my house." He just nodded and took his leave.

No words came out from his mouth while she couldn't think of any words to say. She just watched him leave when she tried to open her mouth.

"Thank you for letting me in your umbrella Tsukimori-kun! Take care on your way home and see you in the chat room" she shouted. He just waved his hand to her behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! Chaptie numbie onie is now done~! Second will be publish immediately~! ^-^<strong>

**If you guys don't mind, please write a testimonial about it. I know that some of the scenes are from the manga and I intended to use it here. Also, I really made Len a little mangoshie for some reasons. "^^  
><strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this nonsense chaptie~! Next one would be the last ei but warning! It. Is. Long.  
><strong>

_-Nik Van Fresces_**  
><strong>


	2. Invisible to Them, Visible to Her

**Second and last chaptie~! I hope it would make you smile, even a little...**

**Oh yeah, the concept of the chat room is just invented by the one and only author of this lame story-me.**

** Thank you for the suggesties, especially Neko Meow-chama~!  
><strong>

**That's all~! v^0^b  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was exactly 8 in the evening when Kahoko finished all her businesses. She hurriedly went in front of her laptop and made an account on the said chat room. Finally, the progress in registration was complete. Everyone was online, even Kiriya. But there was no sign of Len.<p>

**The Yahoo!Messenger Chat Room**

**_keiichithesleepy is now online; sweets_kazuki is now online; greenpianist is now online; AzumaYunoki is now online; Shouko_16 is now online; akloveskh is now online; great-violinist is now online._  
><strong>

**sweets_kazuki: **hey guys! ^_^

**greenpianist: ** yo! How's evening? ^_~

**AzumaYunoki:** a splendid night indeed :]

**Shouko_16: **h-hello everyone :)

**keiichithesleepy: **good…evening…sempais…z_z

**crimsongirl: **hi there guys! =)

**akloveskh: **good evening my hino! :D

**great-violinist: **no tsukimori this time? O.O

**AzumaYunoki: **I think he will miss the fun tonight

**greenpianist: **a great evening without him huh

**sweets_kazuki: **no ice cube? yehey! ^0^

**keiichithesleepy: **sempais…

**akloveskh: **that's good, my greatest rival for hino is not here ;D

**great-violinist: **don't forget me :P**  
><strong>

**crimsongirl: **uh can we just change the topic?**  
><strong>

**keiichithesleepy: **sem...pais...z_z**  
><strong>

**Shouko_16: **k-kaho sempai, keiichi w-wants to say s-s-omething**  
><strong>

**akloveskh: **say my lovely hino, you love me too right? :D**  
><strong>

**AzumaYunoki: **my my, it's not time for courting :\**  
><strong>

**sweets_kazuki: **uwah! hino-chan might hate me! _**  
><strong>

**greenpianist: **great, now i'm suspense =_=**  
><strong>

**AzumaYunoki: **in what?**  
><strong>

**greenpianist:** first the ice prince, now the transferee**  
><strong>

**great-violinist: **thirdly me, fourthly you, fifthly him, sixthly us**  
><strong>

**keiichithesleepy: **..s..e..m..p..a..i..s..**  
><strong>

**sweets_kazuki: **you too keiichi? nooooooooo! ,**  
><strong>

**Shouko_16: **h-he wants t-to say something..**  
><strong>

**crimsongirl: **c'mon guys, i love you all equally fair and square! =D**  
><strong>

**akloveskh: **can someone tell me where brokenhearted goes? :(**  
><strong>

**AzumaYunoki:** in front of their respective computers for more explanation

**sweets_kazuki: **hino-chan loves me! yay! ^0^**  
><strong>

**greenpianist: **back to heaven ^_^**  
><strong>

**great-violinist: **at least she didn't mention tsukimori so she loves him least :)**  
><strong>

**crimsongirl: **it's not like that ~.~**  
><strong>

**akloveskh: **it states here that if you are brokenhearted, just cry until you die that's why i can't help but to hold my tears :'(**  
><strong>

**sweets_kazuki: **you hate tsukimori? o.O**  
><strong>

**greenpianist: **if it's me, truly yes**  
><strong>

**great-violinist: **if it's me, truly yes**  
><strong>

**keiichithesleepy: **...sem...pais...zz_zz**  
><strong>

**Shouko_16: **um, keiichi w-wants to tell a-about something**  
><strong>

**AzumaYunoki: **need to go, my grandmother is here**  
><strong>

**crimsongirl:** bye yunoki-sempai! =)

**AzumaYunoki: **good night everyone, sweet dreams :]**  
><strong>

**Shouko_16: **everyone, g-good night too, b-bye :)**  
><strong>

**crimsongirl: **sure! nytie shouko!**  
><strong>

**_AzumaYunoki is now offline; Shouko_16 is now offline_****.**

**keiichithesleepy:** ...sempais...

**great-violinist:** oi hino, it's fine with me if you will pick someone else from me but not tsukimori ^_-

**akloveskh:** i started to hate tsukimori again

**greatpianist:** i hate him since the first time we met b^^b

**sweets_kazuki:** your answer hino-chan! we are waiting

**crimsongirl:** well...

**keiichithesleepy:** ...SEMPAIS! zZ_Zz

**sweet_kazuki:** what is it shimizu-chan?

**crimsongirl:** yes?

**keiichithesleepy:** tsuki..mori-sem..pai..

**greenpianist:** he's not here

**great-violinist:** you miss him? :P

**keiichithesleepy:** no..

**akloveskh:** you hate him more than i do? :)

**crimsongirl: **act your ages guys +.+**  
><strong>

**great-violinist: **we're just childish than a child eating in the dish :P**  
><strong>

**keiichithesleepy: **he...is...online...

**greenpianist: **are you still sleeping? you might be dreaming ya' know *.*

**sweets_kazuki: **or maybe your eyes are half open shimizu-chan! o.o

**keiichithesleepy: **he...is...invisible...

**_sweets_kazuki is now offline; greenpianist is now offline; akloveskh is now offline; azureboy has signed back in._**

**crimsongirl: **why did they go suddenly? =?

**azureboy: **afraid of me i guess

**crimsongirl: **oh, hi there tsukimori-kun! =)

**great-violinist:** i'm still here tsukimori

**keiichithesleepy: **need to...sleep now...bye sempais...zzzzzzzz_zzzzzzz

**azureboy: **bye

**crimsonegirl:** goodnight! =D

**_keiichithesleepy is now offline._**

**great-violinist: **one more to go

**crimsongirl: **huh?

**azureboy:** last man sitting and typing

**crimsongirl:** i see

**great-violinist:** great, my father is here =.=

**azureboy: **wish is granted you're afraid of him?

**crimsongirl: **so etou-kun will go now?

**azureboy:** yes so now get lost you headset addict

**great-violinist: **curse you cube prodigy, bye my cherry chino~! =D

**crimsongirl: **eh? sure bye =)

**_great-violinist is now offline._**

**azureboy: **so he's afraid of his father

**crimsongirl: **anou tsukimori-kun! thank you for earlier

**azureboy: **one thank you is enough

**crimsongirl: **for you yes, for me no...

**azureboy: **then you should learn how to make it enough

**crimsongirl: **but i don't know...

**azureboy: **know it

**crimsongirl: **=(

**azureboy:** fine do me a favor

**crimsongirl: **really! =D what is it? that will serve as my gratitude to you!

**azureboy: **love me

**crimsongirl: **i can't...

**azureboy: **sorry for asking such

**crimsongirl: **i don't have to because i already do =)

**azureboy: **is that so?

**crimsongirl: **do you think i'm kidding?

**azureboy: **how would i know?

**crimsongirl: **gosh! you're stubborn...=\

**azureboy: **do you want me to stop being stubborn?

**crimsongirl: **what do you think?

**azureboy: **no because you will miss the stubborn side of me

**crimsongirl: **i feel obliged to stop you

**azureboy: **you can in one thing

**crimsongirl: **here we go again...don't waste your thingy thing on me =)

**azureboy: **be my girlfriend

**crimsongirl: **aww...you said the right words at the wrong venue!

**azureboy: **so?

**crimsongirl:** big yes =D

**azureboy: **i feel like i'm in heaven

**crimsongirl: **here you go again...just sleep now! =)

**azureboy: **you go first

**crimsongirl: **still stubborn...

**azureboy: **enjoy it because the attitude that you love about me would fade tomorrow

**crimsongirl: **as if it would fade in front of the computer

**azureboy: **do you think i'm kidding?

**crimsongirl: **yes C=

**azureboy: **nah

**crimsongirl: **alright, see you tomorrow!

**azureboy: **in front of your house

**crimsongirl: **i love you! =D

**azureboy: **i love you more

**crimsongirl: **i love you the best

**azureboy: **i love you to the maximum of the best

**crimsongirl: **sweet dreams!

**azureboy: **about you

**crimsongirl: **=)

**azureboy: **(=

**_crimsongirl is now offline; azureboy is now offline._**

**After 4 years**

**_sugarandkazuki is nowoffline; AzumaYunoki is now offline; Shouko_20 is now offline; keiichithedreamer is now offline; akhateslt is now offline; kiriyathegreat is now offline; greenpianist is now offline; blueberry has signed back in. _**

**strawberry: **how long did you wait?

**blueberry** 4 years of being invisible

**strawberry: **oh yeah...

**blueberry: **kahoko

**strawberry: **len?

**blueberry: **you have once said that no one has a complete life without their love ones and no one in this world is perfect**  
><strong>

**strawberry: **yeah..?**  
><strong>

**blueberry: **will you please complete me that i can be almost perfect? **  
><strong>

**strawberry: **huh? i'm afraid that i don't understand you...**  
><strong>

**blueberry: ***sigh. take a deep breath. inhale. exhale. open the mouth* will you marry me?**  
><strong>

**strawberry: **oh my gosh! of course i would! i do! no one in this world would say no to you! **  
><strong>

**blueberry: ***smile widely showing the teeth* go to the park and you'll see the real proposal**  
><strong>

**strawberry: **sure! =D

**blueberry: **see you and ti amo

**strawberry: **later and mahal kita!

**_strawberry is now offline; blueberry is now offline._**

**After 6 years**

**_happiesthusband is now online; happiestwife is now online; moonlight is now online; moondrop is now online. _**

****happiesthusband: ****i miss my beautiful wife****  
><strong>**

****moondrop: ****i'm worried of my gorgeous mom...****  
><strong>**

****moonlight: ****i'm excited for the best family!****  
><strong>**

****happiestwife: ****c'mon, just a few minutes from now and i'll give birth to him =)****  
><strong>**

****moondrop: ****what would be his account name mom?****  
><strong>**

****moonlight: ****account what? he hasn't born in this world yet make an account for him?****  
><strong>**

****happiesthusband: ****nice maybe moonbeam****  
><strong>**

****moondrop: ****cool dad! i'll make it now! name is Lien!

**_moondrop is now offline._**

****moonlight: ****uh mom?****  
><strong>**

****happiestwife: ****let him sweetie =)****  
><strong>**

****_moondrop is now online._  
><strong>**

****moonlight: ****that was fast O.O

**happiesthusband: **kahoko we'll be there i just talked to the doctor

**happiestwife: **al awwwwwwwwwwww!

**happiesthusband: ** kahoko?

****moondrop: ****mother?****  
><strong>**

****moonlight**** : mom?

**happiestwife: **this is not your wife mr. tsukimori, she's currently in labor and we are heading to the emergency room

**happiesthusband: ** renarou, kentarou, time to go

****moondrop: ****yes father!****  
><strong>**

****moonlight**** : yes dad

******_happiesthusband is now offline; happiestwife is now offline; moonlight is now offline; moondrop is now offline. _******

******After a few minutes- _moonbeam is now online._  
><strong>****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong> Yosh~! Sorry if the story is kinda cornie or well, not that good. v^^' ****

****I was inspired by the story `the hino chatroom` to make this kind of fan fiction and gwarsh, I'm not a pastedog! I just thought something and I typed it here in this site. What would be the work of `UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION` if I didn't? Gee, don't do any unnecessary things to me...,  
><strong>**

****Anyways, kindly post a review~! Any words would do~! Constructive criticism is open arms/armed welcome~! ^_^****

_-Nik Van Fresces_****  
><strong>**


End file.
